


The Breaking Point

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn on LJ. Prompt was: <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/manage/subscriptions/comments.bml?journal=blindfold_spn&talkid=5703580"><img/></a>Jared  is Jensen's bodyguard, and has been for years. Jensen has a serious  crush on Jared and keeps trying to entice him to fuck him (he walks  around naked, has loud sex with Jared standing out side the door,  "entertains" multiple male partners a week).</p><p>Jared keeps  declining, but his also has a thing for Jensen and is getting fed up  with all the partners who he knows are less then Jensen deserves. When  one of the revolving door men get rough with Jensen, Jared has enough,  kicks the douche out and stakes his claim on Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking Point

“Don’t wait up.”

Jared clenched his jaw silently as Jensen brushed past him, smirking, arm flung carelessly around the shoulders of tonight’s random hookup. As Jensen closed the door to the bedroom of the hotel suite he looked back over his shoulder to see if Jared was looking. He was – Jared was _always_ looking. The door closed and Jared turned away, ready to endure another frustrating hour or so of listening to the sounds of fucking coming through the thin door.

Jensen’s hookups were getting more and more difficult for Jared to take. Four years being Jensen’s bodyguard. Four years of watching other men have what Jared wouldn’t allow himself to have were wearing thin and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. Jensen had made it more than clear that he’d was willing; hell, he shook his tight ass in Jared’s face every chance he got, even wandered around bareass naked on occasion, but Jared wasn’t looking to be another notch in movie star Jensen Ackles’ infamous bedpost, thank you very much. In a twisted sort of way he knew Jensen respected his refusal to have a one-night stand with him, even as he tried to entice him.

The sounds from the bedroom were just starting to become loud enough to penetrate the door. Jared closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch he was sitting on. It was going to be a long night. But as he listened more intently to the muffled noises he realized that something wasn’t right; instead of moaning Jensen sounded pissed off. When he heard a crash from the other room Jared was off the couch in a flash and kicking the door open, ready to protect his charge.

Inside the room the other man had Jensen pinned against the wall, hand on his throat. That was all Jared needed to see and he pulled the other man away and smashed his fist into the guy’s nose, feeling a satisfying crunch as he did so.

“Fucker!” The man screamed, and tore off out of the bedroom and slammed out of the suite. Jared wanted to give chase but his first concern – his _only_ concern – was Jensen. Jensen was leaning back against the wall, red marks already appearing on his pale neck, and Jared was amazed to see that Jensen was grinning at him.

“Thanks, man, I knew you’d come save the day.” He said nonchalantly and turned away towards the bottle of whiskey sitting on the nightstand. Jared was still panting harshly from the adrenaline and exertion of the scuffle. He stood there for a long moment trying to push down the rage at Jensen’s cavalier attitude towards his own safety. It didn’t work. _Fuck it._ he thought and his arm snapped out, gripping Jensen’s wrist.

“Jared, wha-“ Jensen’s query was cut off abruptly as Jared slammed him back against wall – not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to shut Jensen up and make his eyes go round with surprise.

“No more.” Jared growled. He leaned forward until barely an inch separated his lips from Jensen’s. Jensen’s tongue darted out nervously, slicking his lips and just barely catching Jared’s own as it passed.

“No more what?” Jensen asked in a voice hushed with anticipation.

“No more hookups. I’m tired of this shit. No more men. If you’re so desperate for someone to fuck that tight ass of yours, then I’m gonna be the one to fuck it.” Not giving Jensen a chance to respond to that little bombshell, Jared closed his mouth over Jensen’s. Jensen’s hands came up and gripped Jared’s biceps as he returned the kiss fiercely, sucking hard on Jared’s tongue as it thrust past his open lips. The kiss went on for ages, and Jared’s hands gripped Jensen’s ass and pulled him tightly in so their crotches ground together.

Needing to get inside Jensen _now_ , Jared pulled his lips away and hurriedly stripped off Jensen’s shirt, then his own. He shoved at Jensen’s pants until the other man got with the program and took over the task, stripping out of the pants himself while Jared watched. Jared didn’t bother taking his own pants off; he just pulled them open and pulled his boxer briefs down far enough to sit below his balls, exposing his thick cock to Jensen’s greedy eyes.

Jared put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and shoved him down to his knees, then gripped his hair with one hand and tilted his head back while he took his own cock in his hand and rubbed it teasingly over Jensen’s lips, painting them with his precome. Jensen leaned forward as if to take Jared’s cock into his mouth but Jared held him back. “Ah, ah, ah,” he taunted. “Just lick it.”

Jensen obeyed, licking all over Jared’s cock like it was a candy cane, tasting the bitters fluid that dampened the head. A flush of arousal stained his freckled cheeks and Jared felt a flash of heat knowing that he had put it there.  
When he felt he’d teased them both enough he finally pushed his cock between Jensen’s lips, thrusting shallowly and then deeper until he was fucking Jensen’s face with hard thrusts, knowing that Jensen had had more than enough practice to be able to take his cock all the way. He felt Jensens’ throat flutter as he swallowed around him, taking him all the way to the root. Jared held himself still momentarily then pulled out in a rush and yanked Jensen back to his feet.

Pushing two fingers between Jensen’s now-swollen lips, Jared murmured “Get ‘em wet.” Eyes glinting knowingly, Jensen sucked on Jared’s fingers, running his tongue suggestively over them. Jared bit back a moan at the feel of the hot, wet suction. When his fingers were dripping wet he reached behind Jensen and rubbed them lightly against his tightly furled hole. Teasing him. Jensen withstood the torment for only a few moments before he moaned demandingly. With a small grin and no further prep Jared thrust both fingers deep into Jensen, loving the sounds the other man made as he shoved them in and out in a slow and steady motion. He loved it even more when he crooked his fingers slightly, brushing against that spot inside Jensen that made his moans go up an octave and his hips push back into Jared’s fingers as if he couldn’t get enough of them.

“Do it now, Jay.” Jensen demanded. “I can’t wait anymore.” Neither could Jared – he’d waited four long years for this and he wasn’t going to wait another second. Bending down he reached into the pocket of Jensen’s discarded pants for the condom he knew would be there and made quick work of rolling it on. Holding Jensen’s thighs Jared pushed him up against the wall and freed one hand long enough to grip his cock in his fist and work it into Jensen’s stretched hole. Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s hips as he sank deeper inside.

Jared paused with his balls pressed tightly against Jensen’s ass as he fought the urge to blow his load inside him right then and there. Taking a deep breath he pulled out, all the way to the tip before sinking back in. Repeating the motion over and over until he couldn’t stand it anymore and began pounding Jensen’s ass in earnest, loving the panting moans the other man made as the ridge of his cock head scraped against Jensen’s prostate with every thrust.

Eventually the friction of his cock pressed against Jared’s taut stomach became too much for Jensen and he stiffened, the tight walls of his channel milking Jared’s cock as he came. The extra stimulation pushed Jared over the edge as well and he slammed his mouth down over Jensen’s and ground his cock as deeply as possible into the other man as he shook with his own orgasm.

They stood there motionless as they recovered, then Jensen’s legs slowly slipped from around Jared’s waist and they collapsed bonelessly onto the carpet.

“I meant what I said,” Jared panted when he was able to speak again. “No more men. Just me.”

Jensen looked up at Jared with that cocksure smirk that never failed to turn Jared on.

“Deal.”

  



End file.
